North Jarradian Confederation
The North Jarradian Confederation (Jarradian: Nord Confederatet Jarradia) was a federation consisting of 21 states and 6 territories in the northern regions, with having 35.8 million inhabitants and reached to over 43.4 million by 1860. It with the Free Confederate Unions were the predecessors for the very first modern Jarradian state, the USJ Empire. The North Jarradian Confederation has been guessed to be the main successor of the Jarradian Confederation (established in 1803), and it is the sole reason for the establishment of the USJ Empire. The Jarradian State War was declared on 1 June, 1861 and had the intention to reunite the south with the north under a new name. The North Jarradian Confederation war effort was crucial and is historically important for economic and other known reasons. When the war was declared over with the capture of Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan in 1866, the two states reunited to create the USJ Empire. Many laws in the North Jarradian Confederation were taken over by the USJ Empire. History Prior North Jarradian Confederation In 1803, the government enacted a new nation with the same consitution, only with a new government system and a bigger cooperation with all of its states that were formed at the time, creating the Jarradian Confederation. Although the plans have worked well and a boosted economy benefited the government and its citizens, there were negatives differences between the north and south, which would lead to great tensions and future succession. The government did several attempts to calm tensions between its southern states but not much worked. In 1848, the southern states declared succession from the Jarradian Confederation, putting immense pressure on the government. As the south created the Free Confederate Unions, the states who despised such actions did not join and would in the future form the North Jarradian Confederation. No relations occured with the two countries and while the flag of the former Burxan Empire was illegal, the south declared the flag as its national flag. Jarradian State War Mortimer Zazoneski was named the commander of the Jarradian Army 3 years before the war happened. In 1858, the Free Confederate Unions launched assaults on bordering states and territories, and a few assassination attempts in Jarrington, D.C. built the Jarrington Wall and heavily fortified it, though it was knocked down in 1868. While the Free Confederate Unions had its peak of capturing Burkarest in 1862, they began halting during their large advance. By 1863 they were being driven out by the North Jarradian Confederation army and were circled nationwide by 1865. Zazoneski wanted to capture Queanbeyan City in Queanbeyan because of its economic importance and the fact it was declared the capital city of the country. The Confederates were defeated in 1866 when the troops from the north marched through the city. 750,000 - 1,000,000 Jarradians on both sides together are estimated to have been killed, and Mortimer Zazoneski was executed a few months later, being replaced by Henry Gregson. USJ Empire In 1866, the Free Confederate Unions had been defeated and unification of the country as a whole had been seen. While huge reparations were planned, the North Jarradian Confederation did not execute any southern governor as "they did what they were doing; just running their state without harm". Rather than that, they held annual meetings with southern governors and allowed them to remain as a governor, under the term they are united with the North Jarradian Confederation. Governors from the north and south, and with the federal government arranged a new nation state. It was planned to be renamed the Jarradian Confederation once again, but renamed it with the old 'United States of Jarradia' Empire but mainly shortened it as the USJ Empire. The main military flag of the Jarradian Army which flew on the capitol building in Queanbeyan City which confirmed victory was chosen to be the national flag while ditching the North Jarradian Confederation flag. The coat of arms however remained for the USJ Empire and the Jarradian Republic until 1933. Political System The original Jarradian Constitution of 1769 remained for the Jarradian Confederation and then the North Jarradian Confederation. As the government in 1803 changed its government structure, a new law of the nation was enacted that the original constitution must always be remaining and to this day it still does. Territories and the districts in the territories were not allowed to have any seats in congress. Up until 1857, the presidential vote was not included for a new governor, but after so it was enacted that the president must vote for any favorable governor. In 1862, state wide elections for governors were declared. Postage stamps The North Jarradian Confederation is credited for being the first era in Jarradian history for introducing postage stamps and among other things. States Category:United States of Jarrad